


Coffe, Paint, Flowers and Theatre

by Trashygaymeme



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashygaymeme/pseuds/Trashygaymeme
Summary: Typical coffee shop AU. Brooke works at a coffee shop and falls in love her customer Christine.





	1. Chapter 1

Brooke Lohst loves her job. For some reason she just loves the pure normalcy of making difference types of coffee. Starbucks is a great place to kill time, earn money, and ponder what she's gonna do with her life. Brooke's favorite time of the day is when there aren't that many customers and she can just people watch while her friends Jenna and Chloe gossip about the guys that work at the 7/11 across the street. Jenna swears on her life that they have a secret gay relationship but Chloe is quite skeptical. It was on a particular evening like that when a small slightly chubby girl waltzed tm to the shop.  
She sauntered up to the counter where Brooke was on her phone reading.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Brooke said not looking up from her phone.  
"Oooohhhh I was thinking a frappuccino. What flavors do you recommend?" Said the other.  
Brooke looked up from her phone and did a double take. The girl in front of her was unbelievably cute. Brooke blushed deeply.  
"Um the customer's favorite of the month is the pumpkin spice, but um my personal favorite is the caramel." Brooke said flustered.  
"Ok, I think I'll have a grande caramel please." Said the pretty customer.  
"What's your name?" Brooke asked.  
"Christine." Christine said.  
"Ok um, your coffee will be ready in a few minutes. That'll be $4.45." Brooke said looking at the register to try and hide her blush.  
"Ok thanks!" Christine said after handing the money to Brooke and bounced to over to the tables. 

The whole time that Brooke made Christine's coffee she couldn't help but sneak little peeks at Christine. She was just so mesmerizing.

After handing the bubbly girl her coffee Brooke looked at the clock. Her shift was over.  
She watched the Christine the beautiful girl leave the shop and then got her stuff together.  
"Clo I'm leaving now." Brooke said spotting the girl in the back restocking the pastries.  
"Ok Brooke, have a great day!" Chloe said.

Brooke left the shop with a smile on her face thinking of Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke saw the beautiful girl Christine many times afterwards. Soon Christine came so often she was a regular.   
Christine bustled through the door of the Starbucks looking slightly flustered. Two boys were with her and they seemed to be laughing and nudging her. She smiled but looked kinda annoyed.   
"Jake! Rich!! Stop it!! It's not like that trust me. He's just a friend!"Christine said to the boys who Brooke assumed were Jake and Rich.   
/he?? Of course Brooke. She's probably straight and not interested in you at all. It's obvious she has a crush on who ever this guy is/ Brooke thought sadly. 

Christine, Rich and Jake walked over to a table and Jake and Rich sat down. Christine seemed to ask them a question and then headed toward the counter where Brooke was.   
"Hey Brooke!!" Said Christine.  
"I'll have the usual, a s'mores frappe and a French vanilla latte." Said Christine.   
"Ok Christine coming right up." Said Brooke smiling at her. Her crush might be hopeless but she can at least be friendly to the girl right?  
Brooke made the coffees and handed them to Christine while she paid.   
"Thanks for coming Christine." Said Brooke.  
"My pleasure." Christine waltz back over to where her friends where.   
Brooke sighed longingly and headed to the back to check on the stock.

"HOLY SHIT BROOKE!!!!" Jenna came bursting into the back as Brooke was just finishing restocking.   
"Jenna? I thought you were on break?"   
"I was!! So I thought since me and Chloe had that bet about the guys working at the 7/11 being gay, that is go over there and ask."  
"Oh my lord Jenna,,,,you did that???"  
"Yeah cuz yolo am I right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"But anyway so I went in and asked and the one with the red hoodie started laughing really hard and the one with the blue cardigan kinda just blushed awkwardly. So after the red one who's name is apparently Michael said yes he was gay but not for Jeremy who is the blue one. And apparently Jeremy is straight. But anyway apparently Michael thought I was funny and he invited us over to his for a small get together he's having!! You have to come Brooke!!! Chloe's gonna be there!" Jenna said almost faster than Brooke could understand.  
".....ok then....when is the "get together"?"   
"Monday night."  
It was Friday and she had weekends and Monday's off and her freshman year at college didn't start until November (it's September now) so...  
"Why not?" Brooke said.  
"Yes!!!" Jenna squealed.  
"Oh my gosh me and Chloe are gonna do you're make-up and pick out an actual dress for you!" Jenna said excitedly.  
"Um-ok?" Brooke said wearily.  
"This is gonna be so much fun!!!" Jenna shouted while running out of the storage room.  
Brooke sighed wondering why she said yes. Any party that Jenna Rolan attended or hosted was almost absolutely going to either crash and burn or be insane in general.  
/what did I get myself into/   
This was gonna be a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!! I will add more I'm just having writers block right now so if y'all have some ideas of what more to do please comment.


End file.
